Culpable
by 2Sonic1808
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Ella creyó que salvaría vidas, pero sólo logró terminar con una. *La imagen no es mía*


**Hey, aquí traigo un fic que participa en el reto "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

 **Palabras: 2,875**

 **Género: Tragedia**

 **No hay mucho para decir, espero lo disfruten**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Destrucción. La única palabra en la que se llegaba a pensar al ver lo que pudo haber sido un enorme reino.

Sin importar a donde se mirase, eso era todo lo que se veía, olía y sentía. Lo que eran risas ahora era llanto y un silencioso deseo de volver a ver un azulado cielo y no esa mancha negra que tenían que ver desde lo que, se supone, era un amanecer hasta un "anochecer". ¿Dimensión del Sol? Lo más cercano a un Sol ahí era el fuego que convertía en cenizas los edificios y casas; lugares donde vivían sus habitantes pero que en la actualidad tenían que permanecer escondidos. Que todo aquello siguiera siendo menos que escombros y oscuridad era su culpa, o al menos eso era lo que se decía mentalmente Blaze todo el día, todos los días a cada minuto. Apretó los puños con coraje mientras seguía en búsqueda de su amigo, si es que a un tipo que trataba de ayudarla por lástima podía considerarlo un amigo, tampoco es como si le importara mucho, ella no tenía tiempo para amigos.

-Silver -lo llamó al verlo parado sobre un edificio que no estaba tan calcinado como los demás, pero se podía decir que estuviera en buenas condiciones-. Silver- repitió molesta al verse ignorada.

-¿Esmeraldas del Caos?- al escuchar al erizo decir eso se detuvo. ¿De qué hablaba? Ese no era el nombre de las esmeraldas que ella protegía.

-Sí- vio una figura en la que no había deparado antes; lo observó unos segundos, también era un erizo pero a pesar de emitir palabras él no tenía una boca.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ve al pasado, encuéntralo y evita que destruya este mundo.

 _"¿Acaso se refiere a...?"_

-¿Qué quieres decir con evitar?

-Si quieres salvar este mundo tienes que matar al que puede poseer las Esmeraldas del Caos.

-¡¿Matar?!

-¿Blaze? -dijo Silver sorprendido.

Ignorando por completo que acababa de delatarse sola escuchando esa conversación, Blaze corrió con todas sus fuerzas esperando que Silver no la alcanzara, algo casi imposible por lo que optó por esconderse dentro de una de las tantas casas bañadas en fuego, de cualquier modo las llamas no la herían de un modo físico.

Blaze pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver pasar de largo a Silver, pero aún así no salía de su impresión. Había un modo de salvar su mundo, de salvar tantas vidas... a costa de una sola; un precio que estaba completamente dispuesta a pagar. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién era el tipo del que hablaban?, ¿de dónde era? Por lo que escuchó era del pasado pero su ubicación exacta la desconocía por completo. Tal vez las esmeraldas podrían ayudarla con eso, en momentos como esos agradecía ser ella su guardiana.

Pero nada era seguro, tal vez si volviera a donde vio a Silver y el otro sujeto podría obtener un poco de información que le fuese más útil que algo como "Esmeraldas del Caos".

[...]

Blaze siempre se consideró una princesa bastante inteligente pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era repetirse mil y un veces que fue una tonta al creer que esos dos iban a continuar esa conversación después de que ella los hubiese estado espiando. Tonta, tonta, mil y un veces tonta. Tenía suerte de que Silver fuese tan despistado y hacerlo creer que sólo había escuchado eso último por accidente hubiera sido algo tan fácil. Con los pocos datos, exageradamente pocos puesto que solamente eran dos no muy eficientes, de el pasado y las Esmeraldas del Caos se acercó al templo donde eran resguardadas las Esmeraldas del Sol y se arrodilló frente a este con la cabeza en el suelo.

-Joyas que tengo el honor de cuidar, soy su guardiana y princesa del lugar en que son protegidas, les suplico que encuentren a sus semejantes sin importar el tiempo y mundo en el que estén para salvar este reino de la oscuridad -imploró y tras unos segundos de un silencio sepulcral que hizo pensar a Blaze que su petición fue rechazada, las esmeraldas comenzaron a emitir un brillo demasiado resplandeciente que la hizo ponerse de pie tratando de ver a través de éste.

Cuando las esmeraldas dejaron de emitir ese brillo vio algo que la dejó sorprendida: Delante de ella, un portal se había formado y le mostraba una pequeña parte de un lugar de vivos colores y ambiente tranquilo, justo como alguna vez fue la Dimensión del Sol. Aún estando sorprendida demostró su educación como princesa y volvió a inclinarse en el suelo.

-Gracias, juro solemnemente reparar el daño que otros nos han causado para que vuelva la paz en esta tierra.

Sin pensárselo otro segundo, se acercó al portal pero al notar que una de las esmeraldas mantenía un brillo poco habitual, supuso que la necesitaría mas tarde para volver así que la guardó y saltó dentro del portal.

El portal la dejo en el techo de lo que parecía ser un pequeño local de un mercado. Con sigilo bajo del techo y se adentró en el lugar, que por lo visto era similar a una joyería. Apenas se acercó a la puerta para disimular que bajó del techo el dueño del lugar se le acercó al notar el brillo que sobresalía de su gabardina.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no recuerdo haberla visto pagar eso -mintió el sujeto pensando el modo de hacerla entregar la esmeralda.

-Esto lo traigo conmigo de mi mun... De mi hogar natal -mintió ella con un tono de voz seco pero con su mismo porte elegante de siempre-. Disculpe pero no tengo tiempo para esto.

Salió apresurada para evitar que volvieran a detenerla... pero no se esperaba que ese mercader iba a acusarla de robar y mucho menos que un grupo de gente iba a perseguirla con la intención de quitarle la esmeralda por las palabras de un mentiroso.

Blaze corrió de un lado a otro tratando de perderlos de vista pero su aspecto no se lo permitía, para ellos no parecía común ver una forastera de otro mundo y de ropas distintas a lo que ellos acostumbraban; incluso diciéndolo así sonaba como una estupidez tomarse su presencia a la ligera... le ocasionaba risa y un mal sabor de boca el imaginar que supieran cual era el verdadero motivo de encontrarse en el pasado, pero una vida a costa de salvar miles no era un precio muy alto.

Estaba ten metida en sus propias ideas que no se percató de que estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared de un callejón, se detuvo abruptamente pero aún así tropezó con sus propios pies al no coordinarse correctamente. Se puso de pie y notó a toda la gente que la rodeaba esperando que devolviera algo que ni siquiera había robado.

-Es agradable ver tanta lealtad entre la gente, pero debo recordarles que esta joya es mía y no quiero verme en la necesidad de explicar algo por... otros medios -dijo mostrando una pequeña flama salir de su palma, no solía amenazar de ese modo a un ser indefenso pero de verdad necesitaba encontrar al culpable de las desgracias.

De entre los montones de gente distinguió como una conejita, de aparentemente menos de cinco años, se acercaba a ella sin demostrar ni un atisbo de miedo, incluso le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Disculpe señorita, las personas aquí son como una familia y creen que usted robó eso -la conejita señaló la esmeralda-. Pero yo creo cuando dice que la trajo de su casa, por favor perdónelos y no les haga daño.

Blaze bajó con lentitud la mano y miró a la gente, todos parecían muy temerosos ahora que habían visto una muy mínima parte de su poder, de su maldición para ser precisos. Todos excepto esa pequeña niña que la miraba de un modo que se podía considerar tierna. Ahora que tenía la atención de todos tal vez podría obtener algún otro dato que le fuese útil.

-Oigan todos -los llamó acallando los murmullos que se habían formado-. Estoy buscando a una persona, pero el único dato que se me ha brindado no es suficiente, por lo que pregunto, ¿alguien ha escuchado sobre las Esmeraldas del Caos?

Todos se miraron tratando de entender a que se refería, pero al no encontrarle ningún sentido comenzaron a irse con la idea de que esa gata perdió la cabeza o la razón cuando mucho y prefiriendo alejarse de ella, olvidando por completo la Esmeralda del Sol. Blaze suspiró frustrada, estaba mucho más lejos de encontrar al destructor de su mundo ahora que irían por ahí diciendo que estaba loca. Sintió un tirón en su ropa y miró sorprendida a la conejita que aún permanecía de pie junto a ella.

-¿Acaso no crees que tengo un problema?, ¿qué estoy loca? -le pregunto con indiferencia al quedarse sola, para tal vez volver a su mundo.

-Yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarla señorita -dijo la pequeña suponiendo que su amigo echidna era él indicado para ayudar a su nueva amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, el señor Knuckles, él es el guardián de las Esmeraldas del Caos.

¿Así que el culpable de los horrores que tenia que vivir su gente era culpa de otro guardián? Ahora de verdad estaba furiosa, probablemente por algún tipo de irresponsabilidad o deseo de tener poder fue que todo se había ido a la ruina; si en algún momento pensó que matar no era correcto ahora sus dudas estaban completamente disipadas. Para salvar su mundo tenía que matar a ese tal Knuckles.

-¿Podrías decirme donde encontrarlo? Creo que tengo algunas cosas que aclararle.

-Claro señorita, yo estoy de visita aquí pero puedo llevarla a donde él vive, no es muy lejos.

-Gracias pequeña -le respondió dejándose guiar por la conejita que ahora la arrastraba de la mano llevándola a su destino.

-Me llamo Cream, señorita... -dijo Cream insegura al darse cuenta de que aún no le había preguntado su nombre.

-Blaze, soy Blaze the Cat.

En el transcurso de su trayecto Blaze descubrió algunas cosas que le serían de mucha ayuda. El tal Knuckles peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, era muy ingenuo en algunas ocasiones y que siempre trataba de proteger las Esmeraldas del Caos. Pero que desde hace ya un tiempo él había vuelto a Angel Island y perdió contacto con todos, manteniéndose firme en sólo cuidar las esmeraldas.

[...]

Los dias en su isla habían dejado de ser soleados para él, a pesar de siempre ver el Sol se sentía como si fuesen días grises. Si antes consideraba su vida una monotonía, ahora estaba más que seguro de que esa palabra le quedaba demasiado corta.

¿Cómo había vuelto a eso? Era lo que se preguntaba; de ser un guardián ermitaño y gruñón a un aventurero con sus amigos y, nuevamente, un guardián pero mucho más solitario de lo que pudo haber llegado a ser tiempo atrás. Su prioridad siempre fue proteger las esmeraldas pero a cambio de eso se convertía en una persona sin amigos, solitaria... al conocer a tantas personas fuera de la isla había aprendido lo que era la amistad y no estaba seguro de querer dejar eso atrás.

Knuckles sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, alejarse era lo correcto, muchas veces llegaron a robarse las esmeraldas por su irresponsabilidad y por creer tan fácil en las personas; ya no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la gente se aprovechara así de él.

-Oye tú -escuchó.

Se levantó de golpe, nunca antes había escuchado esa voz y mucho menos visto a la dueña de la misma. Una gata de piel violeta y unos fríos ojos dorados lo observaban siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿que buscaba en su isla? Su instinto natural le indicaba que lo correcto sería exigirle respuesta pero había un algo en ella que lo tenia muy intranquilo e incluso nervioso. Titubeante, se puso de pie y trato de acercarse pero la gata levantó una mano apuntándole con la misma mostrando una pequeña llama de fuego.

-No te me acerques, limítate a responder mis preguntas.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?

-Veo que no eres muy listo... Dime algo, ¿eres Knuckles?

-Soy un caballero, sólo por eso te responderé. Soy Knuckles the Echidna, guardián y protector de La Esmeralda Madre.

Blaze observó la enorme esmeralda que estaba justo detrás de él junto con otras siete esmeraldas, que supuso eran las tan famosas Esmeraldas del Caos.

-¿Has oído alguna vez de la Dimensión del Sol?, ¡¿te suena el nombre Iblis?! -le gritó recordando su mundo, a la gente y las miradas de terror que le dirigían cada vez que estaba cerca por creer que era ella la causante de todo.

-¡¿Qué?! No, nunca había escuchado eso, a todo esto ¿cómo demonios subiste aquí?

-Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que arreglaré el futuro de mi mundo.

Sin esperar más, Blaze encerró a Knuckles en un círculo de fuego para evitar que escapara y se adentró en él, dispuesta a pelear. En cambio, Knuckles veía el fuego sin creérselo, estaba siendo atacado y culpado sin siquiera conocer los motivos; no tenía opción y si esa chica quería tener una pelea entonces se la daría.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, Knuckles golpeando y Blaze tratando de esquivarlo aunque por su fuerza varios uñetazos y patadas no podía verlos venir. Se alejó unos metros y comenzó a atacarlo lanzándole bolas de fuego que Knuckles apenas si podía evitar por, valga la redundancia, unos pelos de gatos.

Se mantuvieron así durante un rato hasta que, por un descuido, Knuckles tropezó y Blaze aprovechó está oportunidad para volver a encerrarlo con el fuego.

-¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Mi nombre es Blaze the Cat, guardiana de las Esmeraldas del Sol y princesa de la Dimensión del Sol. Lugar que tú destruirás en el futuro como Iblis.

-¿Dimen...? ¡Yo nunca he oído esas tonterías!

Ella tenia la esmeralda preparada para abrir un portal a su mundo en cuanto terminara su misión.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero pronto lo harás.

-¡Espera! -gritó Knuckles tratando de buscar un modo de escapar, estaba demasiado lejos de las esmeraldas como para tratar de usarlas.

Sin más comenzó a correr hacia la orilla de la Isla mientras comenzaba a incendiar todo a su alrededor. Pero al tratar de invocar un portal, éste no apareció por lo que tuvo que detenerse a milímetros de caer.

-¡¿Sigues vivo?! -presa de la furia, Blaze comenzó a emanar fuego de su cuerpo mientras observaba con ira a Knuckles.

De un momento a otro se lanzó contra él y lo único que se llegó a ver fue una explosión, después todo el mundo podía ver como Angel Island estaba bañada en llamas.

[...]

Sintió un tironeo que la forzó a abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en su mundo y Silver la zarandeaba con una mirada de terror pero lo único que escuchaba era un zumbido.

-Suéltame -reclamó empujando a Silver y sentándose.

Durante unos minutos, mientras iba recuperando el sentido del oído, se percató de que ese lugar calcinado y aún con fuego en algunas partes no era su mundo. Poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó hasta el momento en que...

-Lo logré -susurró poniéndose de pie. -Lo logre... Destruí a Iblis.

-¿Qué tú destruiste...? ¡Eres una idiota! -Silver la ayudó a mantenerse de pie y la arrastró a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban rodeando algo. De entre esas personas, un erizo de color azul se les acercaba sin ningún rastro de emoción.

-¿Fue ella? -preguntó con ira contenida y Silver la puso detrás de él por miedo a que el erizo intentara de hacerle algo.

-Fue un error Sonic, Blaze no sabía que era una trampa...

-Silver, ¿cuál trampa? Ese sujeto era el causante de que mi mundo sea escombros.

-No Blaze, Mephiles intentó engañarme diciendo que él -señaló a Sonic- era Iblis para que yo lo matara pero...

-Eso... Eso es imposible, ¡dijeron que el causante estaba relacionado con unas esmeraldas!

-¡Sonic también puede poseerlas!

Blaze abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada. Había caído en una trampa que ni siquiera era para ella y... y mató a un inocente por sus errores. Silver la tomó de los hombros y la guió al grupo de personas que, ahora que lo notaba, tenían miradas triste o incluso lloraban. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, entendió porqué.

Ahí en el suelo delante de todos, estaba el cuerpo de Knuckles con múltiples quemaduras y sin hacer algún movimiento que indicara signo de vida en él. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, a pesar de nunca haber llorado por un desconocido, pero era su culpa... Era una asesina.

-Sácame de aquí -le susurró a Silver aferrándose a su mano-. ¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que pagues lo que hiciste! -le gritó Sonic mientras comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad oscura.

-¡Sonic! -lo llamó un zorrito de dos colas que había dejado de llorar-. Déjala irse.

-¡Pero ella...!

-Sólo mírala, ya vive con demasiados problemas y una desgracia por día es suficiente.

Blaze soltó un grito de dolor y se dejó llevar por su amigo hasta un portal que ya estaba abierto; sólo un momento se detuvo para susurrar un débil _"Lo siento"_. Después atravesó el portal sin mirar atrás.

Observaba todo sin poder creerlo, sus intentos de salvarlos a todos fueron en vano y, en cambio, su mundo parecía el doble de destruido de lo que aparentaba cuando se fue. La diferencia es que la realidad era mucho más cruda ahora que de verdad era culpable de varias desgracias, sino era de la mayoría, que tenían que sufrir los habitantes de la Dimensión del Sol.


End file.
